


Music from Dance

by Reylo_makes_me_happy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_makes_me_happy/pseuds/Reylo_makes_me_happy
Summary: Rey finds out her brother Poe is a spice runner, she struggles with figuring out who she is and surviving her day to day life. Dance helps her along the way of figuring out who she is and helping her come to terms with what is going on  in her crazy life. Her childhood crush Ben is there to help her along the way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Spice Runner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have written in six years, I am very excited to write this, but I know very little about dance and how it works, I mainly know acting and music. I decided to give this a chance anyway! Thank you for reading!

Rey loved walking past the Force University of Fine Arts, the tall building probably seemed scary to others as it loomed over them, but Rey knew better it was her end goal. She loved to dance and was amazed at how she was addicted to it like it had the power to control her, take her to other places, even tell stories with no words at all.  
She was only fifteen but she already knew what she wanted to do with her life, she wanted to be a professional dance, no, she needed to be a professional dancer. It was the only thing that kept her motivated in life, to keep her going and waking up every morning. Yes, she had her brother Poe, but school wasn’t all that great for her. She fell asleep during math, and history was a bore, the only thing that even a little interested her was English, but it was nothing compared to how dance captivated her in a trance.  
Suddenly the doors opened leading into the building and her brother walked out with his signature goofy smile. He was looking over at Ben Solo, the boy Rey had had a crush on for years. The boy’s long black hair was almost to his shoulders and his hight was much taller than her brother. Ben looked from Poe and noticed Rey waiting for them as she had every day since they moved here to further her brother’s dance career.  
“Hey,” Ben said when he reached Rey. He was so much taller than her, her neck was almost at a 180° angle just to make eye contact with him.  
Her face began to heat up when he smiled at her. His smile was one of the main reasons she had a crush on him, also because of how kind he was to her. She heard from Poe how scary he could be to others, but she never saw how. He was one of the kindest people she knew.  
“Hey,” Rey answered smiling to herself trying not to make it obvious she was blushing, she was pretty sure Poe knew how she felt, but if he did he hadn’t said anything to her. That wasn’t something they normally talked about during their brother-sister bonding time (which wasn’t really a thing).  
“Ben is coming over to our place,” Poe interrupted the moment between her and her crush. She realized she had probably had a dopy look on her face while admiring the boy she had dreamed about being her prince charming. “Is that cool with you?”  
“Yeah of course,” she smiled, she loved having Ben come over the little two-bedroom apartment her and her brother shared. She loved having Ben over, it made it feel less like a place to stay and more like home.  
Poe and Rey had lived in the apartment for a few months now on their own. After Poe had turned eighteen he got legal custody over his little sister and got her the hell out of their old house, which was full of screaming and fighting every night. Poe wasn’t biologically her brother, but since they met in the foster system when she was eight and he promised her he would always take care of her. He was only eleven at the time and still, he promised something so large to her; hope.  
She never had something as powerful as that four-letter word. That word kept her going, although at first, she didn’t believe him, he had no reason to help her, but he proved himself to always protect her. When living at their old homes he would take the beatings for her and would always help her. He was always doing side jobs he never told her about for sketchy people he told her to stay away from. That’s how he got the money to send them both to dance classes. She first hated the idea of dance, but Poe helped her get into it, telling her how she could tell stories with her body and help express herself.  
Over the next few years she excelled at the dance, she started off with ballet and will be moving onto point soon. She couldn’t wait, she had seen how her brother and Ben had looked so graceful and majestic while on their toes dancing. She wanted to be like them, no she needed to be like them.  
The three of them walked a few streets away from the University and reached the old looking apartment building that used to be a factor a long time ago. It wasn’t much, and honestly, the area was a little dangerous but it was cheap and what they could afford. Poe didn’t want Rey to work in the area so he picked up all the side jobs he could help pay for her dance lessons.  
“Man I can’t believe you guys live in this area still, it’s not the safest,” Ben said to Poe but she caught him looking at her with a side glance.  
Poe sighed, he knew that this area wasn’t safe, he made sure Rey knew just how dangerous the area could be. She never asked how he got the money to pay for the apartment of what jobs he took up to provide for her. She could use her imagination though to assume what jobs he took, she noticed the second phone he tried his best to hide from her. She also noticed the late nights he would leave and not come home for a few hours. He did everything he could to help Rey, he paid for everything for her. Boy did she hate it. She felt like a burden on him and wanted to do everything she could to help him, but he would never let her.  
They entered the building and quickly ran up the stairs to the small two-bedroom apartment she and her brother shared. Even though Poe was much taller than she was and was pretty strong, he was still worried about being around others in the apartment. Poe made her promise to never go out past eight at night, he told her to avoid the other people in the building, and she was fine with that. The others in the building scared her, she would hear screaming and people throwing things from the others. She did her best to avoid them.  
Poe opened the door and let Rey go in first like he always did, Ben followed, then Poe entered locking the door behind him. “Ben and I are probably going to hang out in my room, what are you going to do?” Poe asked Rey.  
“Probably going to work on some homework, I have dance tonight so I need to get it done before then,” Rey responded,  
“I have to go out tonight so I can’t walk you home after,” Poe said looking nervous. He hated Rey walking alone in their area, especially when it was dark.  
“I could pick her up,” Ben offered  
Poe looked relieved “oh that would be perfect.”Rey didn’t argue about whether she was strong enough to walk home alone or not, she knew it would upset the other two. Without saying anything she grabbed her old backpack and headed towards her room.  
Her room wasn’t anything special, she didn’t have a closet or dresser, instead, she had an old clothes rack from a closing department store. Her “bed” was just a mattress on the floor, she didn’t even have sheets on it, just old blankets she found and washed at the laundry mat. It wasn’t much, but it was more of a home than she’s ever had before.  
She sat on the floor and started on her school work.  
\---  
Dance was amazing, no matter how bad her day was she always was able to feel refreshed after her class. Most other students were part of different dance classes Rey was only in ballet, that was all she and Poe could afford for her to do.  
Heading to the locker room to change she heard others laugh with one another. They all made friends and were close with one another, having sleepovers, hanging out outside fo dance, things friends do. She never really got along with the other people in her dance class, they were too different than her, and if they got close to her they would start to ask questions about her life and how she could afford dance. She changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt that she assumed used to belong to Poe. Trading out her ballet shoes for combat boots made her feel like she was missing something.  
Rey waited outside the dance hall for Ben to meet her, like she promised her brother she would.  
Five minutes passed.  
Then ten.  
Ben was never late to meet with her. Still, she waited for him to get her. After thirty minutes she saw Ben running towards her, as he got closer she saw the look of fear on his face. “Rey, something happened.” He was struggling to catch his breath. Suddenly fear and worry began to overtake her she felt as though her legs would give out from under her. What could have happened? She asked herself.  
Ben continued “Poe… He’s in trouble.”  
No. Not Poe. Poe was all she had left, the only thing to a family she had. “What happened?” She asked with a shaky voice. She hadn’t felt this nervous in a long time.  
“He got in trouble… with his job” He said the last word as if it was poison in his leaving his mouth. “I’m not sure how much you know about what he does, but the less you know now, the better.”  
Sirens began wailing as they got closer to the dance studio. “Ben what’s going on?” she could feel the tears starting to leave her eyes. They felt heavy as if they were metal chains, and she couldn’t stop them. “Ben please what is going on.”  
“I don’t know for sure, but someone snitched, threw him under the bus to save themselves.” Ben scowled at the thought. “I can’t tell you what is going on but I promise you everything will be okay, I’m here.” He pulled her in for a hug. His strong arms held onto her as if she was the only thing keeping him together. She didn’t move to meet his hug, she just stood there, not sure how to feel.  
“Tell the police everything you know, don’t lie, they’ll know,” Ben whispered to her as the sirens reached them.  
Her hearing went fuzzy as she heard the sirens stop, then yelling, and finally, Ben let go of her. She got ushered into the back of the police car by Ben  
\---  
“You need to tell us everything you know.” A police officer told her. She was sitting at a table while the officer loomed over her. “We don’t want your brother to get in trouble but you need to tell us everything you know.”  
Rey took a deep breath “I already told you, Poe kept me in the dark when it came to how he got money.” She pleaded with the officer.  
“Look there’s no way he didn’t tell you where he was going or how he mysteriously got money to take care of you.” The officer sighed and looked at her “I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this, but Poe, your brother, was a spice runner.”  
Rey was shocked, she had heard about spice and what it did to people. Over time it killed them, and in exchange, it gave them a buzz. She felt numb. How long ha had he been doing it? She asked herself what else was he lying to her about.  
She wasn’t sure how much time passed but eventually, they let her go to the waiting area, she sat down and started to cry. She couldn’t lose Poe, he was the only family she had.  
She felt like she had been there for days when she felt an arm around her, it was Ben. “How long have we been here?” She asked Ben.  
“A few hours.” Ben sighed as he kept his arm around Rey. “You’re going to stay with people we can trust till this all blows over and Poe comes back.”  
She nodded looking away from Ben and back at her lap. “When can we leave?” she needed to get out of here, it reminded her of just how many lies there were between her and Poe.  
“Whenever you’re ready.” Ben squeezed her shoulder as a sign of comfort.  
Without saying anything Rey stood up, she needed to leave this place. They left walking away from the direction of her apartment. She needed to get her things, some clothes, photos, dance things. As if reading her mind he said “We can go back tomorrow, right now you need some sleep, you can wear some of my old clothes tonight.” Rey nodded without saying anything and followed him to the direction of the Force University.  
They walked in silence, finally they reached the university, Rey looked at him confused and they turned to the house across the street from the dance building and they walked towards it. When they reached the front door they knocked, she heard someone call “just a minute,” from inside. After a few seconds, the door swung open and a woman with braids wrapped around her head opened the door when she saw Ben she smiled. “You’re finally home.” Then she looked at Rey and her smile faltered, she looked back at Ben with a questioning look.  
“Mom, this is Rey, she’s Poes little sister. She needs somewhere to stay for the night.” He said to his mother. After the night Rey had, she wasn’t even shocked to have met Ben’s mother.  
His mother moved to the side welcoming her into her home, Ben genty pushed her forward and she walked into the home. It was beautiful, so prim and proper, Rey had o ly dreamed of houses that looked as clean and put together as this one.  
“Ben, why don’t you go get the guest bedroom ready, I’ll take care of Rey.” His mother said softly taking Ben’s place next to her. Ben was hesitant but he went the steps and walked out of her sight. “Ben is a sweetheart, isn’t he? He’s told me lots about you.” Rey didn’t respond, she just looked down at the ground. “Let’s get you to bed, we will talk tomorrow.”  
She led Rey up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, it had a real bed, even a dresser. Rey was shocked this was only the guest bedroom, it looked like a room for royalty. There were clothes folded neatly on the bed. “I’ll let you be,” Ben’s mom turned to leave “if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.” With that Rey was alone again.  
Rey changed into the clothes, they were grey sweatpants and an MCR shirt, she assumed it was Ben’s, she crawled into bed and thought about Poe coming back and meeting with her once again.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since Rey has seen her brother, now she is auditioning for her dream school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little about dance but I thought this would be a very cute AU. Sorry about not having time to update this week, finals have been killer, but I hope to update more regularly as time goes on

Rey hadn’t seen Poe in three years, he’s been in prison for selling and custody of Spice. She missed him more and more every day hoping he would somehow get back to her and that he would come back and not leave her again. She refused to go back to being the scavenger she was when she met Poe; the little girl who was alone and would steal what she could and sell it later. She’s been staying with Leia (the name Ben’s mom had asked her countless times to go by instead of ‘Ben’s mom’) which has been nice. Ben stopped by every once in a while to check in on her or to get her out of the house, he would take her to the movies, or his recitals.  
Rey kept up with dance, she knew Poe would be disappointed if she hadn’t. Leia and her brother Luke were teachers at the University, Rey had been training with them instead of going to her lessons. Of course, Leia and her husband Han had offered to pay for Leia to continue dance lessons at her studio but she couldn’t ask that of them. School had been a chore for her, she grazed by with average grades and talking to as few people as she could. Her only friend was Ben. The other kids knew her as ‘the girl whose brother got busted for selling illegal drugs, which didn’t help with making friends. Today though was everything she had been working for.  
Today was her audition day. Luke had been training her on balance, coordination, trust, even feeling dance as if it was a natural way of life, which to her it felt like it was.  
Leia had been working with Rey on how to tell stories with dance, how to express emotion with just body language. Leia was much nicer to her than Luke, but when it came down to it Leia scared her more than the old man. Leia was like a teacher you didn’t want to let down, and she was never mad just “disappointed”.  
There was a knock on the door to her room, the guest bedroom she had been staying in all these years. She was doing her stretches getting ready for pointe. “Come in,” Rey called. It couldn’t be Leia or Luke, they were getting ready for auditions today.  
The door opened and Ben walked in, she felt relieved. He had been her only constant during everything, taking her to see Poe, motivating her to continue going to school (and trying in it). Without him, she had no one she could talk to freely about how she felt, but even then there were limitations, like how she felt towards him.  
Ben looked at her, then blush began to form on his face and then looked away, Rey looked down and realized she was just in spandex and a sports bra, she quickly moves her arms to attempt to cover herself. God, why did she have to be wearing practically nothing when her childhood crush came to see her? She thought to herself. Then she thought about how he’d been a dancer for years, he'd probably seen countless girls in much less than what she was wearing. Backstage costume changes led to that happening a lot. Why was he so uncomfortable to see her?  
“Here let me grab you something to wear,” he said going for her dresser, he pulled out a plain white shirt and handed it to her still not making eye contact with her  
She quickly took it and pulled the shirt on over her head and sat cross-legged on the floor. “Thanks,” they were silent for a few seconds but it felt like hours. “Anyways, why did you decide to come by?” she tilted her head.  
Ben coughed as if he had something in his throat. “Oh, I wanted to see how you were doing before auditions. I know this is a big day for you.” Finally, he made eye contact with her and sat across from her on the floor.  
“I’m nervous as all heck,” She laughed.  
Ben leaned down to inspect her bruises from falling, “I can tell, if you’re pushing yourself to the point of bruising from falling, that’s not good.” he said to her, very concerned. He brushed his fingers over the bruises on her feet and ankles. They had gotten worse since he'd been practicing every day for hours on end, and as today got closer she had pushed herself even harder.  
“I’m fine, today need to be perfect.” She responded by pulling away from him, her feet were ruined since she started pointe. At least with ballet, she would just have bruises on her feet, with pointe she ended up with toenails falling off and horrible swelling on her feet. She did not want her closest friend (and crush) looking at her gross feet any longer than he had to.  
Ben looked at her questioning “have you been icing and wrapping your feet after practice?”  
“No…”  
“Rey.” He said her name as if he was trying to calm down from her response. “You know how important that is as a dancer. You’re going to seriously hurt yourself one day.” His voice was full of concern for her.  
“I have to get going soon.” She quickly stood up, but unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell into Ben’s lap. She quickly squirmed away “Oh my god I am so sorry!” She squeaked. She attempted to stand up again, this time she was successful. She ran over to her dresser and pulled out an old pair of grey sweatpants and pulled them on over her spandex. “Anyways…” the silence was uncomfortable after what had happened. Years of practicing and studying balance and poise and she fell on Ben. She could die now of embarrassment right now. “Do you want to walk with me to the studio?” She asked, trying to move on from the awkwardness.  
Ben cleared his throat again, “Yeah, of course, I don’t want you to be alone before something so big.”  
At least her falling on him helped change the topic of her not taking proper care of herself because of dance. It wasn’t that she didn’t know or want to take care of herself from dance, she just worked so hard and normally forgot that she needed to put her health first.  
She grabbed her black duffle bag that was full of her necessities for dance, including two pairs of pointe shoes, leotards, and other things she needed every day. “Let's get going, I want to be there early to see the competition,” She announced.  
Ben stood up, he looked so graceful doing it, he didn’t move his arms to help him, just used the force from his legs. “Let’s head out,” he agreed.  
\---  
The University’s dance building was packed, people practiced hip hop, tap, even dances she’s never seen before. Okay, she was definitely intimidated.  
Her hand was suddenly lightly being touched, she looked down and saw Ben was holding her hand. It was so gentle and barely even touching, someone else might not have counted it as a handhold, but she did.  
“I’m in audition room C, do you know where that is?” Rey asked Ben, even though she had been outside the academy countless times, she had only been inside for recitals.  
“Yup right down the hall, but first you need to get in a leotard.” Ben laughed, “let me show you where the locker rooms are you’ll be using.” He turned to the left and gestured to the door in front of them. “I’ll be out here the whole time.”  
Rey quickly hurried into the locker room and placed her duffle bag on the benches in front of the lockers. She pulled out her favorite white leotard and white tights and ran into a bathroom stall to change. Normally she wasn’t uncomfortable with her body, but this is a new place she wasn’t used to. There was no way she was going to undress out in the open, even if no one was out there. She undressed for her outside and pre-dance clothes, and put on her favorite dance outfit she had on and felt infinitely more secure. She went back to her duffle bag and grabbed her oldest pair of ballet flats, that still fit, to wear to the audition. She was thankful she had pulled her hair back in her signature bus this morning before stretching earlier at home, she didn’t want to waste any more time getting ready.  
She left the locker room and Ben was waiting for her exactly where he left her. When he saw her he smiled, as if relieved to see she was okay. She had only been in there for a few minutes, why did he look so worried? She wondered to herself.  
“Let's get you to audition room C,” Ben told her, leading her down the main hallway.  
Rey noticed that people were eyeing them, wait they weren’t eyeing her. They were looking at Ben, she noticed groups of auditionees whispering and pointing at Ben. She knew he was popular, but not this popular. She was about to bring it up with him but they reached the audition hall.  
Ben pulled her close to his chest in a hug, “ You’re going to do amazing.” He whispered to her. Rey wrapped her arms around him and took a deep breath before letting go. She adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder, turned to enter the audition hall, and walked through the large doors.  
The hall was nothing special, there was a warm-up bar attached to a ceiling to floor mirror, the only thing that made it different was that it was huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called this chapter the fall because Rey "fell" on Ben ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, I was having some health issues I needed to deal with, but everything is all figured out now. I should be updating more as time goes on. thank you for reading.

Rey didn’t have a lot of time to take in the amazing room before someone ran into her. “Oh sorry.” she heard a male say. She turned to look at the people who ran into her, it was a male about as old as she was, maybe a little older.   
“It’s okay,” she replies. She starts to walk away to get her pointe shoes on and to get ready for the audition.   
The boy who ran into her follows her, “I’m Finn.” he said waiting for a reply from Rey when he didn’t receive one he continued, “I’m transferring from Star Dance Academy, I don’t know anyone here yet.”  
Rey was surprised, Star Dance Academy was pretty pristine and very expensive, they took middle-schoolers and trained them in their school to become some of the best dancers they could be. Then when they’re seniors in college the dancers go to some of the best ballets and performances are known to Rey. It was one of the hardest schools to get into, but Rey heard the rumors. How they treat their dances not as individuals, but as a number, she’d also heard the rumors that the dancers are unable to leave the academy till they graduate. How had Finn left? She asked herself, as far as she knew people don’t just leave the academy.   
“I’m Rey,” she said to Finn, offering her hand as a sign of common ground, but she guesses Finn took it a different way as he quickly shook her hand and looked honored. She hadn’t had time for friends before, in high school, it was only a matter of time till he found out what happened to her brother and judged her just like everyone else had.  
Rey walked over the place to put her duffle bag down and sat down next to it, getting her shoes out to put them on. She placed her feet in the shoes she just broke in a few days ago. The ribbon exterior was soft but the wooden block at the tip of her toes reminded her, every time she put her shoes on, just how hard she had worked to get to this point.   
Finn sat down next to her and began to lace up his pointe shoes, they looked brand new. Oh boy, he’s going to have a hard time if he didn’t break those in, she thought to herself. Then she reminded herself that that was none of her concern whether he got in or not. She needed to focus on herself right now.   
She stood up, as graceful as she could, the same way Ben had done earlier. She walked towards the warm-up bar and began to stretch her legs trying to get as prepared as she could for the audition. She heard wood hitting the dance floor as more people came in and got ready, joining her on the warm-up bar to stretch.   
A few minutes passed as she warmed up, then the door leading in slammed shut, a girl a little older than Rey walked in, she had her honey hair in two buns upon her head. “Hello my name is Kayden Ko Connix,” she may be small physically but her voice was mighty and strong, it held a lot of power behind it. “I will be teaching you a dance, then you will perform it to the second in command for our school. Normally Leia, the head of the academy would be judging, but there seems to be a conflict of interest concerning someone auditioning,” she said her eyes shifting to Rey, it was quick enough though that no one seemed to notice except for her. “Let’s begin.”  
\---  
She had never felt so nervous about dancing before, the dance selected was from Sleeping Beauty. The scene was the princess meeting the prince for the first time in the woods. Rey’s partner was Finn, even though his shoes looked as if they were brand new, he still danced better than half the others there, his composure was amazing, the discipline he had over himself was mesmerizing. Rey wondered if this was the same person who had introduced himself to her not too long ago.   
She did not like dancing with Finn though, on his own he seemed so confident and in control of his actions, but when he had to dance with a girl? He was a mess, constantly falling over his own feet tripping over her toes causing her to fall. It was as if he had never had a dance partner before. “Hey, you need to get your act together,” Rey scowled, she realized that his dancing would reflect badly on her during the audition. “Look, you seemed extremely confident during the solo dance, why are you messing up now?”  
Finn looked at her sheepishly, “I’ve never really had a dance partner.” Rey felt the shock run to her face.   
“How have you never had a dance partner?” she asked, “You went to Star Dance Academy?”  
“They just never gave me the opportunity,” he whispered back.   
She took a deep breath and thought about her options, firstly she could just let him make a fool of himself, but that would look bad on her, second, she could try to get through to him. “Look, I’m not sure what kind of crazy dance school you went to that you didn’t have dance partners,” She continued “but you can’t make it without knowing how to dance with others. You need to be able to connect with the other person as if you are one with them. Let’s try again but this time remember you are dancing with someone, you aren’t just doing it for yourself but the other person as well. You need to give and take at the same time.” Rey offered Finn her hand, this time in a friendly manner offering to support him.  
Rey didn’t care what crappy background Finn came from, he didn’t judge her or know about her past and that was the most important thing. She felt as though they could get along. After her little speech to him, he decided to get his shit together. They began to dance the scene almost perfectly, aside from little bumps along the way. Finn still ended up sliding in his shoes and falling over, but it was less common as they continued to practice.   
Kaydel called out to the auditionees once their time was up “the judge will be coming in soon and she’ll be going in order of the female’s last name.” The door opened and a woman with soft purple curly hair walked into the room. “That’s her right now, everyone this is Amilyn Holdo. She will be judging the dances you practiced. Sometime after this performance, we will be hanging up the paper of everyone that made it, and when they can return, for further evaluation of their capabilities.”  
Everyone knew the name Amilyn Holdo, she was a present dancer who used to perform in New York City, but after a few years she was replaced and no one knew why. Rey heard the others whispering about the judge and who she was, but she kept quiet and looked forward to the person that would be deciding her future. They were waved over to the area near where they placed their bags, to wait until they could perform.   
They began to call names to the dancers.  
\---  
A few names were called and a few dance partners went. They all danced the same, no character too their movements like they were robots. She hated it. Then it was Rey and Finn's turn. She lifted herself off the ground and offered her hand to Finn. She was so nervous, but she couldn’t let it show.   
She went to the middle of the dance floor with her partner and got into position, her hand was draped across her chest while the other was on her hip. She was as ready as she’ll ever be. Then the music started.   
Rey lifted herself off her feet and onto her toes she moved her arms as she began the dance she had practiced the last hour. She felt the music begin to lead her in the dance, she spun on her toes, circling a few times, her arms moved from her torsi to above her head while she spun. She got a glips of Finn, who was trying his best to look as if he was looking for something.   
The dance continued as she lifted her leg to her head while she danced. She wanted to show off this part of the dance, all the other girls had done the same thing, she hadn’t practiced it but she needed to stand out. She noticed Finn looking at her shocked, but he continued their dance, she doubted he would try anything risky.   
Rey continued to dance, she didn’t want t just blend in with the other competitors, she needed to make a lasting impact if she wanted to get into the academy. Rey wanted to try something, she got more rigorous with her movements speeding up as the music followed. She had heard the music nonstop the past hour, she knew it better than she’d ever heard any song before.   
Finn wrapped his arms around her as they had practiced and she wrapped her leg around his tilting back into a dip. The dance was supposed to mean innocence, but Rey had other ideas, she wanted it to be about want, desire, lust.   
Rey wasn’t sure what came over her but she began to dance as if she never had before, she normally danced as the innocent little girl, she rarely ever danced as the sensual partner. Although, if she wanted to make a difference this was the way to go. The others had played it safe, they had made it seem as though the princess they were play9ing needed the saving, but Rey didn’t like that. Why did they princess need saving? Why did she have to play nieve ad innocent?   
Finn had to wrap his arms around her than help her spin, Rey continued with trying new things for the dance. During her spin she let her arms appear loose as she suns them lifelessly. He kept on giving her disapproving glances.   
Then it hit her, she wasn’t thinking about dancing with Finn, she was dancing to stand out, what am I doing? This will look bad on him too. She thought to herself. She continued the dance the way it intended to be danced. Like a prim and proper little princess.  
The finished the dance and Rey could feel Finn giving her disapproving glances, she stood in a waiting position not wanting to make eye contact with her partner. The other dancers were whispering and looking at her. She messed up.  
“What was that opening?” Amilyn Holdo’s voice broke her train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want to write shorter chapters and update more or write longer chapters and updates less. Please give me your opinions, thank you again for reading.


End file.
